


Casanova

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn





	Casanova

If you asked any student at Michigan State University who the biggest slut on Campus was they would turn you towards Kellin Bostwick. The 22 year old didn't go by Bostwick though he went by Quinn. Let me tell you, Kellin Quinn could get anybody into his bed.

The 22 year old found himself standing against the wall at a party. He was scanning the crowd looking for a nice fuck for the night. His eyes scanned over Tay (Wanted a relationship), Justin (been there too many times, and Sydney (nice but too religious).

Across the room a 26 year old named Vic was trying to blend in with the crowd. He hated being in crowds as his anxiety skyrocketed. He was new on campus and his roommate Jaime had dragged him to this party.

Kellin approached a redhead standing by the open bar. "Hey I'm sorry but are you a parking ticket cause you got fine written all over you." That one got him a slap and the cheek and yelled at. "Who do you think you are degrading women?" The girl yelled.

Vic noticed commotion coming from the middle of the dance floor. Hayley a girl from his Chemistry class was yelling at a slightly taller male. Instantly, Vic was drawn to his sight and he knew if the boy uttered a word to him he would be putty.

Kellin moved on the the next person. A male with brown hair but parts were blonde. "Those pants look very becoming on you but then again if I was on you, I'd be cumming too." The boy scoffed and Kellin was met with his boyfriends fist.

Vic watched as a kid with purple hair punched the mystifying boy. He wondered why everyone hated him. Jaime ditched Vic a little while ago as Vic was ruining the fun.

Kellin scanned the crowd again and saw a male who was really short standing against the wall. He made his way over to him. "Were you in boy scouts? Because you have my heart tied In a knot." The male rolled his eyes.

"Hi I'm Vic and I'm guessing you're the schools Casanova?" Kellin scoffed. This Vic thought he was so smart. "So Victor, do you want to fuck or not?" Vic immediately slapped the hot guy.

You could say Kellin Quinn ended up with his hand that night.


End file.
